gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Isao Kofun (Conflicted Hearts)
*GAT-X203 Duke Gundam *ZGMF-X05D Diablo Gundam * *ZGMF-X15S Diabolos Gundam *ZGMF-Z666A Samael Gundam |affiliation=*ZAFT *Moirai *ZAFT Exiles *Zodiac Imperium |storyline=*Conflicted Hearts series **Conflicted Hearts |universe=Cosmic Era CH }} Isao Kofun is an Legendary ZAFT Ace pilot and the first ever Regulator-type Perfect Newtype that became the protege of Rau Le Creuset during the First Bloody Valentine War, Isao was once friends with Takeo Yamato and since losing all his family and friends - without even learning of their connection - he developed into an obsessive desire to be with him and eventually desired to rule the world together, Isao is so twisted that he claims that he would gladly massacre millions and become the Devil so long as Takeo became his Archangel. He is commonly known as the Red Devil by enemy pilots and the ZAFT Reaper. Biography Youth Birth and Early Childhood Isao Kofun was born on Mendel Colony to Krista Kofun and an unnamed man, following the success of the project the scientists handed Isao over to be adopted by her family, Isao was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Kofun who were the family allies to the Zala family. Isao was raised on the PLANTs and was made to believe he was a Coordinator, he was raised in an advanced Coordinator school and in CE 61 at age Nine he and his father moved to Copernicus City, to attend the illustrious preparatory school in that city. Military aspirations Isao joined the Prep School and soon became friends with a circle of famous people - a few who would become Coordinator Aces, among his friends were Heine Westenfluss, Courtney Heironimus, Riika Sheder. During a number of battles on a simulator, Isao came face-to-face for the first time with Takeo Yamato who he drew with on their first time, and the two of them became the best of friends, parallel to Takeo's sister and Athrun Zala. Isao battled Takeo many times however he beat Takeo on a 6/5 ratio of wins, after seven years of friendship the sixteen year old friends left the Prep School with their family and friends, Isao aspiring to become the best pilot in the world and to one day fly with Takeo once more. Upon reaching the PLANTs, Isao joined ZAFT immediately afterwards, graduating from the ZAFT Academy in CE 69. Rau's protege Isao was patrolling the Junius City when the Bloody Valentine Tragedy happened right before his eyes, killing his family and everyone he knew on Junius Seven, following the tragedy he was found by a protective Gilbert Durandal who put two and two together when his military report listed the Bloody Valentine Tragedy had a traumatic effect on him and that he had disappeared from active duty. Gilbert did a medical check on the mentally unstable youth and then introduced him to Rau Le Creuset who took him under his wing and used the trauma of the Bloody Valentine Tragedy as an excuse in conversation with his growing ally in Patrick Zala to get Isao's brief AWOL event struck from the record and reinstated in ZAFT, Isao then joined Rau Le Creuset and Andrew Waltfeld on a Mobile Suit team where Rau began whispering ideas and perceptions into his ear. During the Battle of Yggdrasil, Isao used a ZGMF-1017AS GINN Assault Type and used it in coordination with other Pilots and Ships to destroy the Space Station, killing all of the Naturals aboard the Space Station. Isao escorted the Neutron Jammer drop pods during Operation: Uroboros, defending the pods from Earth Alliance attack until the pods could enter into the atmosphere. Isao fought at the First Battle of Jachin Due and racked up a high kill count, he was one of the many people to offer support to the idea of turning the resource satellite into a defensive base. He later arrived sometime into the conflicts on the Grimaldi Front at the Battle of Endymion Crater, where he promptly killed many Mobile Armour pilots including members of the Moebius Zero Squad, something that Mu La Flaga still holds against him. Isao is eventually brought before Patrick Zala who reveals that he is being considered for a command of his own and that he has been authorized as an Ace Pilot to customize his uniform and Mobile Suit, until the Supreme Council could decide on Isao's promotion he was then delegated to the new Le Creuset team and became the first pilot of the team and Rau's tactical/strategic analyst, he worked with Rau on the Nazca-class Destroyer Vesalius which participated in the Battle of Nova. Conflicted Hearts Hunting the Archangel Isao participated in the Battle of Heliopolis in which Personality and traits In his youth, Isao was a kind and loving youth who had great dreams and aspirations of becoming a great pilot so that he could once again fly together with his best friend, even then the urges that Isao had for his friend were evident especially when Isao reached puberty and his feelings reached proportion. Following the Bloody Valentine Tragedy, Isao became mentally unstable enough that in the next year Rau Le Creuset managed to easily twist Isao into hating all Naturals and believing that their eradication is what is best for the Earth and the rest of Humanity, Rau even went on to tell him that he was the Chosen One to perform this act and to "send a message upon wings of souls to hasten the Maker's return" upon which all sins will be absolved and a life on Earth can start anew was his destiny to perform. He is described as somewhat eccentric - even impish, or at worst, completely and utterly insane. Isao's nature as the Regulator-type Newtype soon started to also affect his nature as he felt the desire to create a dominant nation under his command and to enslave all other populaces, dominating and enslaving Naturals while ascending Newtypes to the highest hierarchy of Human worship and ensuring that Coordinators oppress Naturals until they too evolve into Newtypes, to create the ultimate world where Humanity understands each other's hearts and protect each other. He is described as a young, studious man who has the respectable ability to instantly read the battlefield. Often bragging that he is withholding his true potential, he jumps at the chance to outwit his adversaries and to punish those who don't agree with him. Due to his arrogance and spiteful demeanor, there aren't many fellow officers who trust him. Although, many flow to his confident nature, specifically people of great talent and ambitions like himself. His pride, however, wilts when he expresses his intimate adoration for someone and he is unexpectedly bashful. Isao has an obsessive relationship with Takeo Yamato and desires to shatter Earth and split Heaven so that they'd be together, Isao has even had delusions of a good cop-bad cop government structure ruled Empire, where he would be the Devil if Takeo would be his Angel. Physical Appearance Many characters have described Isao as the most beautiful man alive which is contrast to his similarities to the Archangel Lucifer who fell to become the Devil, Isao has a youthful face with chin-length snow white platinum blond hair that sticks outward messily and unique amber brown eyes. Isao has pale skin. Although not as tall as Takeo or as muscular, but he has long lithe legs and arms, his upper body is notable to have a majority of his muscular mass and he has a six pack whilst Takeo is slimmer, in contrast his body muscles are connected to his continuous and competitive Mobile Suit piloting while his nimble limbs allow him to be a nimble and agile hand-to-hand combatant rather than a muscular brute. Isao wears a customized piloting suit, while traditionally a red Coat's piloting suit would be red with a white scheme (e.g. gloves, shoulders, etc) about it, Isao instead has a black equivalent with a red scheme. Although he wears a Black Coat during his time with the Le Creuset team, and a White Coat after the Bloody Valentine War, he never wears a piloting suit for their color specific and continues to wear his custom piloting suit. Skills & Abilities Isao Kofun is an incredibly talented soldier and a very charismatic leader backed by his own delusions of perfection and purity, from when he was Nine years old he aspired to become an expert pilot that was all but unbeatable in the the first year of the First Bloody Valentine War, until once more confronting Takeo Yamato in CE 71 following the collapse of Heliopolis. Isao had a legendary sixth sense that was later revealed to be an unparalleled Newtype sense, it allowed him to predict the flow of battles and guess attacks upon himself even a minute before they are launched even by fellow Newtypes, this coupled with his superhuman reaction speed and thought processes allow him to become a deadly weapon on the battlefield. As an R-type Perfect Newtype, Isao can influence other Newtypes and Human being by making them instinctually feel that they need to follow or listen to him, he can even influence an L-type Newtype to some degree. Takeo Yamato meanwhile is his equal equivalent, due to his own nature as a L-type Perfect Newtype. Isao is also capable of entering into SEED mode, instead of getting an increased Reaction Speed and Mental analysis speed - given that he has them already - he gains a sense of deep clarity and can see things in absolute, it allows him to become almost prophetic and to see how things fit together and where to hit an enemy to completely shatter their efforts on the battlefield. As shown in battle with Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala, in SEED mode he can predict where they are going to attack, and how best to counter them almost before they even launch the attacks. Isao is also skilled at hand-to-hand combat with an impressive agile form of combat and the usage of kicks, he is killed at firearms and hacking, knowledgeable in a handful of languages and skilled in the code that make up computer systems and Mobile Suit Operating Systems. Trivia *'Isao' is a male Japanese name meaning "Merit". *'Kofun' is a period of Japanese history that takes placed before the Yamato period, which in turn, the Yamato period is then replaced by the Asuka period. *Ironically, given his insane duel nature, Isao's birth constellation is that of the Gemini. *Isao's English voice actor: Crispin Freeman, has been the voice actor for Kouichi Kimura from Digimon and Albedo Piazolla from the Xenosaga Games. The same series that ironically Joshua Seth, Isao's English voice actor, also voice acted for.